Creatures of Sensual Design
by Jackalkat
Summary: Surgi gets love making lessons from Zim, but not without consequences R&R and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Creatures of Sensual Design  
  
Surgi watched Zim in his form fitting exercise out fit consisting of tight black shorts and  
  
A faded orange muscle shirt… He himself had been previously having a match with the punching bag and was now resting… It was amazing how Zim's Invader shirt constantly refused to show his well-developed muscular figure and it was hard for Surgi to resist  
  
The oncoming trance from watching Zim so skillfully practice his karate skills… Soon  
  
He noticed his older companion walking over to him…  
  
Zim: *admiring Surgi's hair as it streamed out of place around his neck* Have you ever  
  
Made love to someone?  
  
The wistful expression between the two of that moment would've drove even the strongest Irken into the wildest erotic frenzy…  
  
Surgi: No I never have… I just think that I am not skilled enough and would be considered inadequate…  
  
Zim: I don't think so. This is something I may be able to help you with though  
  
If you want to learn.  
  
Surgi: I guess so… I just don't want to disappoint you *and turned the other way in shame*  
  
Zim: * bringing his finger under Surgi's chin and turning him in his direction* It's nothing to be ashamed of, I promise… *begins stroking Surgi's hair with one hand  
  
And kisses him; their serpent tongues intertwining in a melting embrace then stops*  
  
Surgi: *looks at his master sweetly and gives him a kiss on the cheek* Ok I've decided to take you up on that offer… *and stands up* Right now let's leave here and go get something to eat…  
  
Zim: As long as it's not Mac Meaties! They're burgers are never more than half cooked!  
  
*Winces upon thinking of the last time he tried one of their burgers*  
  
Surgi: Want to try the new place down the street? Marco's pasta palace?  
  
Zim: *scratching his chin* Sure, why not?  
  
Soon both of them are in the local Gym's changing room…  
  
Surgi: *Removing his sweaty shirt and tossing it into his gym bag* Zim, could you  
  
Love me, even if I didn't meet your standards?  
  
Zim: *walking up to Surgi and embracing him also bare-chested* Surgi, I really believe  
  
In you… Anything I can do I'm sure you can do just as well… We'd better shower now.  
  
Surgi and Zim walked to a shower stall after removing their clothing in order to wash away uncleanliness…  
  
Zim: *turning on the hot water* this should help calm you down, my fox…  
  
*And began to rub Surgi down with the luffah which made him relax as Zim's arms tightened around his waist from behind and scrub him down… (Ok, ok, I know Irkens are allergic to water! So they found a cure for it! Kudos!)  
  
Surgi: *leaning his head back on Zim's shoulder* my master I believe I could never find another like you… *and sighs as pleasure melts away his tension* 


	2. Blooming Of The Sakura Tree

Blooming of the Sakura Tree   
  
Surgi felt waves of ecstasy ripple through him as Zim continued his little venture of cleaning him thoroughly…   
  
Zim: *holding Surgi in a strong embrace* You're turn fox…  
  
Surgi complied taking the luffah and scrubbing Zim's chest and shoulders…  
  
Zim: *catching Surgi in another embrace* I will teach you so much…*and kisses him as the water flows down upon them, drenching every inch of their bodies  
When suddenly something catches Zim's attention and he looks down* what's this?  
It seems as though you are aroused, doesn't it?  
  
Surgi: *looking down then blushing* Yes, it does.  
  
Zim: I'll make you feel good… *then begins rubbing Surgi's firm member up and down and feels it getting stiff and once more kisses Surgi deeply, their tongues writhing against each other in an erotic symphony until both Zim and surgi cum at the same time*   
  
Soon they are both cleaned off and dressed…  
  
Surgi: *bringing his duffel bag out to the Black minivan/Voot Runner* Well, that was a nice workout!   
  
Zim: *already in the van* Yeah, I especially like the part afterwards! *starts the engine and it hums to life, and within a few minutes they are on the Highway   
And at Marco's* Here we are! I hope I can stand this human food.   
  
Surgi: Don't worry, I've been here before… it's a lot like some of the stuff  
They have at Food courtia! *steps out of the car quietly adjusting his white t-shirt and Crème blazer*   
  
Zim: *decides to put on his suede leather jacket as the wind is picking up*   
For your sake Surgi, I hope you're right. *Winks at him*   
  
Surgi: *looking at the menu* I think I'll have Pasta Alfredo this time…  
  
Zim: All these names are weird.. Could you order for me?   
  
Surgi: Sure! I think you'd like the Seafood-seasoned noodles.  
  
Zim: SEA?! AS IN WATER?   
  
Surgi: Don't worry; when they cook them it has no water in it what so ever.  
  
Zim: Ok, I knew that.   
  
Then the two order and sits down…but the occupants in the next booth irritate Zim…   
  
Zim: *feels something pull his antennae* What in the name of Irk? *Turns to find a seven year old boy opposite him smiling innocently and his hick parents laughing* What do you think you are doing, little stench beast??  
  
Boy: I was pullin those funny looking things on yer head…hehehe!  
  
Hick Dad: What are you gonna do about it lil man? Beat us all up?   
  
Surgi: Maybe if you taught you're son manners, things like this wouldn't happen!  
  
Hick Mom: DON'T TELL ME HOW TO RAISE MY SON!!  
  
Zim: Then if you won't, I will. *Grabs some duct tape out of nowhere and ties the kid up and attaches him to a ceiling fan* That should keep Junior occupied.  
Consider yourselves lucky if he doesn't get motion sick, Filthy humans!  
  
Hick Dad: I'm not gonna let you do that ta my boy!!   
  
Surgi: *taking out a ray gun* You shouldn't let him go causing problems like a brat either!  
  
Hick Dad: That's it you little green freak!!   
  
This makes Zim furious…  
  
Zim: NO ONE CALLS MY FRIEND A GREEN FREAK!! *And leaps upon the mammoth size imbecile and plunges a butter knife (yes, he's that mad) into his skull and leaps off right before Surgi vaporizes him* 


End file.
